Viper (Marvel Comics)
Viper (real name Ophelia Sarkissian, formerly known as Madame Hydra) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is a foe of the Avengers and the X-Men. Major Story Arcs Red Skull Somehow Viper ended up behind bars again, only to be freed by the Red Skull, who wanted her as his partner. After a brief attempt to steal a Russian nuclear weapon and frame SHIELD for the theft, which was stopped by Nick Fury, Viper used some of Red Skull's financing to begin an operation to blind all of America via their TV sets. Thinking this would damage society so badly he could not carry out his own plans, Red Skull hired Silver Sable to stop her and bring her in. With the help of Captain America, Sable captures Viper. They drop her off at the agreed location, where Skull's agent, Iron Monger comes to pick Viper up. They listen in as Iron Monger brutally assaults Viper, hoping to get her to disclose the location of her base, but she refuses. When her own agents, The Fangs, come to free her, Cap and Sable follow Viper back to her base. Cap, Sable and her team, The Wild Pack, thwart the transmission of the blinding signal. In SHIELD custody, Viper reveals the location of Red Skull's base, but he has already left when they arrive. Wolverine The most audacious alliance of all was with Wolverine. In order to seize control of a power vacuum left in Madripoor Viper claimed a long-held debt with Wolverine - a promise he had made to a dying Seraphto do anything that Viper wanted - and married him! Once married to Logan, he helps her take down and HYDRA operatives so that she can take control of Madripoor for herself. After a time spent married, Wolverine's old mentor Ogun shows up as a wandering spirit, possessing random people in Madripoor and using them against him. Wolverine desperately tries to prevent Viper from killing the people he takes control of! Things come to a head when he possesses Viper herself and invites Wolverine out to an abandoned dock, wanting to take possession of Logan himself. However, Wolverine's mind proves too bestial and full of horror to stay in, and Ogun is forced back into Viper. Wolverine fatally stabs her and Ogun is forced to flee into the night sky. Viper, desperate for treatment for her wounds, finally agrees to a divorce. 'Secret Warriors' Viper dies when she is captured by Leviathan forces who were seeking to obtain an alien power source from HYDRA. On discovering that she did not have it, the current Madame Hydrashoots her at close range. When the other members of HYDRA reach Viper's location, they find her dead body. The Hive brings her back to life with one of his spawned creatures, giving her a new monstrous, tentacled form. 'In Control Again' Viper joins with the assembled factions gathered by Norman Osborn (Hydra, AIM and the Hand) to get revenge on the Avengers. She regains her human appearance.The groups strike at the Avengers publicly and physically, and are able to capture Captain America, whom Viper enjoys torturing. However, the few Avengers they manage to imprison are freed and when Osborn, Gorgon and the Dark Avengers are defeated, Viper seizes control of all the assembled groups herself. 'Death of Wolverine' Viper, who was ousted from her position of command in Madripoor by Mystique and Sabretooth and their allies, heard about the contract set out in regard to the healing factor-less Wolverine. She found and chained Sabretooth, keeping him as a bet, which speaks to her cunning and vicious ways. The Emerald Queen lured Logan to her location, where he easily killed the guards in her throne room. She set Sabretooth against Logan. Victor almost killed Wolverine, but Lady Deathstrike intervened just in time to take down the brute. In all the chaos, the Green Queen, and former wife of Wolverine, slipped away. Other Media * In the movie Nick Fury: Agents of Shield, Sandra Hess portrays Viper. *Russian actress Svetlana Khodchenkova portrayed Viper in The Wolverine. *An alternate version of Madame Hydra appears as the main antagonist in the latter half of SHIELD, portrayed by Mallory Jansen. *Her first animated appearance was in X-Men Evolution, under her more commonly known alias, Madame Hydra. *Madame Viper is drawn as voluptuous yet muscular built with long dark green hair, which covers the right side of her face in The Avengers ''cartoon. She wears green lipstick and maintains a very form-fitting green wardrobe as well that accentuates her body. She is knocked out by Black Widow who strangles her with her legs. *Madame Hydra appears as a villain in video game ''Captain America: Winter Soldier. *Madame Hydra appears as a villain in Marvel Heroes. Gallery 373501-7086-viper.jpg 373512-130123-viper.jpg 808208-viper1.jpg 811180-viper.jpg Viper Shield.png|''Shield in the Chest'' 79780-94070-viper.jpg Then She Called Me Fat.png|''Then She Called Me Fat'' CaptainAmerica_6_Preview2.jpg|''Legs'' 108858-124208-viper.jpg d01ead92fea242f074304a1fa3639916.jpg 019953.jpg hqdefault567.jpg maxresdefault890.jpg thE1FQT5W2.jpg Category:1970s Category:Alias Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Choker Necklace Category:Dominatrix Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Gagged Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Leotard Category:Neutral Evil Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Sadist Category:Terrorist Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Torturer Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Whip Category:Humiliated Category:Pistol Category:Anarchist